


Get Sick

by MimicMariana (LaEmperatrizMariana)



Series: ☆ It's "Unova" like "Universe" ☆ [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Antivax Nonsense, Explicit Language, Half-Assed Xeno, Human Sex, Hypnosis, Illnesses, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Monarchy Mention, Oral Sex, Straight Up Medical Ignorance, Talking Pokemon, Using Pokemon moves in the bedroom because they freaks, animal testing mention, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaEmperatrizMariana/pseuds/MimicMariana
Summary: A random series of events that mostly take place in this universe's version of Unova, where Ghetsis has won, shortly before Ghetsis is teleported and recruited into Rainbow Rocket. There are many things that are different in this world, but that's just how alternate universes are like.





	1. The Winner

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I write for another fandom. But also, this fic wasn't beta-read.**
> 
> (This is a gift for my friend.)
> 
> Originally, this was just going to be a quick little crack fic for my friend to read, but like my other works, it got out of control to the point that I didn't know what was going on either and just accepted that I wrote things down. Keep in mind that this whole story is written by an outsider’s perspective – specifically one who was only into Pokémon back in Gen 1 - Gen 2. Then recently came back into it because of Pokémon Go, so I’m trying to catch up with whatever my friends tell me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghetsis celebrates his victory in ways he finds enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I don't know what happened in this chapter. I had something else in mind, but then this happened.

Alternate universes are both similar and different from each other. In this particular universe, a single mother from Nuvema Town, Unova had a disturbing nightmare that her daughter, a girl named Hilda, would go out on her pokémon journey but never return home, just like her husband. In the last minute, she forbade Hilda from starting her pokémon journey, not realizing that this decision would ultimately lead to Team Plasma’s victory. This victory included the restoration of the monarchy by fully granting the royal family – The Harmonias, nearly absolute power. As their first order of business, the Harmonia king and his sages ordered Unovans to relinquish their pokémon, unless they were affiliated with Team Plasma. Several people complied, while others chose to hide their pokémon.

Since this order was controversial, the king needed to deliver a speech to address this issue. The problem was that the Harmonia king was timid youth with zero charisma. Fortunately, his father, Lord Ghetsis, who happened to be the outspoken leader of Team Plasma, had the charisma to spare and spoke on his son's behalf. However, Lord Ghetsis didn't have a speech prepared because he didn’t think he’d need to say anything about his victory. Fortunately for him, his son, and Team Plasma, Lord Ghetsis was a charming, charismatic, and chaotic asshole. Lord Ghetsis took to the stage and turned his speech into a concert. The majority of the public was swayed by his heartfelt performance, that they all clapped in the end and happily accepted his order. As for the ousted government officials, gym leaders, and professors, Lord Ghetsis’ performance was nothing more than a figurative salt on their wounds. It showed them that he had no respect for his adversaries since the concert was clearly intended to mock their defeat. But then, why would he owe the opposition any respect?

* * *

After his successful concert, Lord Ghetsis returned to his castle accompanied by his family and his fellow sage, Zinzolin, on their private limo. The other sages returned to their respective cities, because they had pressing matters to attend to. As for Zinzolin, he was in charge of protecting Cold Storage, which was currently being guarded by grunts and other teammates, meaning he was “free”.

Ghetsis put his left arm around Zinzolin and said, “Sage Zinzolin, I’m glad you could join us, even if it’s for a few days. It has been brought to my attention that you need a much needed break from protecting Cold Storage, where much of our food and supplies are being stored.”

“I am honored,” said Zinzolin. He had always complained about the cold but he actually enjoyed it a lot. His reasoning was simple, he wanted to trick people into thinking he hates it, so if they decide to punish him by banishing him somewhere cold, he’d be content. But if they liked him, they’d want to make sure he stays warm and would do whatever it takes including snuggling. This appeared to be the case, at least with Lord Ghetsis, who had a very warm body and allowed Zinzolin into his personal space.

Ghetsis’ children – Anthea, Concordia, and N, were excited to have Zinzolin come over. It had been a while since they were with any of the sages. As the children grew up, the sages dedicated themselves more to overseeing Team Plasma’s activity throughout Unova, and didn’t visit the castle, where they lived, that often. They spoke excitedly to both Zinzolin and their father. Then their conversation shifted towards Reshiram, the legendary pokémon which N now possessed.

Seeing that they were distracted, Zinzolin leaned closer to Ghetsis, with his hand on Ghetsis’ ornate chest-plating and whispered, “When we arrive at the castle, I’d like to have a word with you, privately.”

“Very well, consider it done,” replied Ghetsis softly. He wanted to say something, but his train of thought was interrupted when N broke out into laughter.

In the confusion, Zinzolin moved his hands down Ghetsis’ torso before scooting back to his side of the seat and folding his hands together inconspicuously.

“Father, what are we going to prepare for dinner?” asked Anthea.

“We’ll decide when we get there,” said Ghetsis. “Probably a light soup, it’s quite late and almost past bedtime. Fortunately, today is a day of celebration, so I’ll allow bedtime to be pushed back a bit.”

The children gasped with excitement, as Zinzolin observed them. It was true, that it had been too long since he and the other sages had seen the children. They were all still as innocent as they were the last several years ago, despite being grown-up.

After about half an hour, they arrived at the castle. N was the first one out of the limo and bolted inside, while his sisters stepped out camly as royalty is expected to. Zinzolin exited next, followed by Ghetsis. Zinzolin stopped and Ghetsis asked him, “What’s wrong?”

“Shouldn’t you be in front?” asked Zinzolin.

“I should, but I prefer to be behind, just in case someone’s ankle gives out,” replied Ghetsis. “I would hate for anyone to fall all the way back down.” He gently placed his left hand on Zinzolin’s back.

Zinzolin continued walking until they reached the kitchen. The Harmonias began to prepare their soup and Zinzolin helped until the kitchen became too hot for him that he excused himself and waited in the dining area. Compared to other noble families from their world, the Harmonias did everything themselves. Although it was unusual, it was justifiable because the family wanted to be careful and avoid the risk of poisoning. 

Ghetsis walked to the dining area with two bowls of soup, one for himself and one for Zinzolin. His children were still in the kitchen serving themselves. Ghetsis leaned over and whispered to Zinzolin, “Enjoy.”

The children arrived and they ate together. Anthea, was the most tired, and the warm soup was making her sleepy. They chatted while the ate, before leaving their dishes in the dishwasher and heading straight to bed. 

Once they were gone, Ghetsis took Zinzolin by the hand and headed to his study. The study was located in a remote area of the castle. There was less activity there at night. When they arrived, Ghetsis said to Zinzolin, “Hold on, I need to show you this first.” 

Ghetsis tucked his hands underneath his robes and pulled out his small laptop which was kept in his book-bag. He walked over to a nearby table, turned on the laptop, and opened the sound-editing app. “I’ve been wanting to redo Team Plasma’s battle theme and I need your opinion on it. I’ve sent samples to Sage Bronius, Sage Giallo, and Sage Gorm, but haven’t heard back from them. With this victory, it’s become hectic, so the delay is understandable.”

“Why do you want to change the battle music?” asked Zinzolin.

“To commemorate my victory,” said Ghetsis. “This is more of a remix. I feel that this new melody will keep the opposition on their toes.” Ghetsis began to play the new song.

“Aren’t there better ways to commemorate your victory? Ways that are _ deeper _ than catchy but superficial 8-bit bops,” replied Zinzolin, who was actually annoyed with hearing that same melody when grunts battled each other in the back of the Cold Storage building.

“Hmm…,” said Ghetsis, “I can’t think of any. Please tell me your opinion on the song. I want it to be perfect before I release it.”

"It's melody is cute, just like you," replied Zinzolin, who suddenly remembered the grunt theme songs from other regions and shuddered because they were clearly produced by amateurs.

“Should I redo my battle theme?” asked Ghetsis. “Now that I rule Unova, I mean, that N’s reign as king is finally legitimized in Unova, I finally have the time to compose a new song for myself. Wait a minute, I forgot to get Hydreigon’s opinion on my new grunt battle song.” Ghetsis pulled out his pokéball and summoned his Hydreigon.

The Hydreigon stretched its necks and looked towards Ghetsis’ direction and saw that Ghetsis had his laptop in front of him. The Hydreigon suddenly bolted out of the room, but not before Ghetsis tackled it and hurried to place headphones on each of its three heads.

Zinzolin watched in horror as his leader subdued a dragon, straight-up wrestling with it like some sort of Totodile Hunter, and forcing his pokémon to listen to the upbeat battle music. The Hydreigon ran around the study, knocking over furniture as it struggled to remove the headphones. At least, Ghetsis was quick to grab his laptop before anything fell on it. The Hydreigon_ hated _ electronic music and hearing it frustrated him further. Unfortunately, for the Hydreigon, electronic music was the only type of music Ghetsis wanted to make. (Besides being the absolute sovereign of Unova, Ghetsis also dreamed of becoming a producer and a DJ. After all, he felt it was his duty to live up to his family name – Harmonia.) Having seen enough, Ghetsis called back his pokémon and the three headphones dropped on the ground. Smiling, he added, “It’s perfect.”

Ghetsis approached Zinzolin and said to him, “What did you want to ask me that was so important that it needed to be asked in private?”

For a moment, Zinzolin forgot and blurted out, “You just wrestled with a fu…freakin’ dragon right in front of my eyes.”

“Did I upset you so much that you stopped speaking in riddles?” asked Ghetsis. “Worry not, my fellow servant of the king, I know something that could make you feel better.” Ghetsis leaned over and gave Zinzolin a kiss on the forehead.

“It will take more than a mere kiss to fix me,” said Zinzolin. “My heart is frozen and unforgiving like the northern tundra. However, your warmth seems to melt it.”

“Well then, it's my warmth you want, isn't it?” asked Ghetsis. "You should've said something earlier." Ghetsis kissed Zinzolin once more, this time, on the right cheek.

“I tried but you wanted me to listen to your songs and then assaulted a dangerous pokémon,” said Zinzolin. “What kind of normal human does that?”

“…‘Normal’, you say?” purred Ghetsis. “I thought I was ‘Dark’. I mean, I know ‘Bite', if you're still interested, I can show you.”

“I am,” replied Zinzolin. “I can even show you my Ice Breath right now.”

He moved in and kissed his leader, who reciprocated his advances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This man (Ghetsis) is ruthless and has absolutely no fear. He's only as powerful as he is determined...which makes him sound like that stabby kid from Undertale.


	2. The Defrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghetsis and Zinzolin enjoy their rendezvous in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be part of Chapter 1, but it got too long, so I was forced to split it. It's actually better this way, now that I think about it. XD
> 
> **This chapter is explicit.** You can skip if you like, but I know you probably wanted to read this for the Explicit rating.

Alone with Zinzolin, in the privacy of his home, Ghetsis sat on the ground and continued to kiss his fellow sage, before politely backing away. Zinzolin observed his leader, who seemed surprised with what had occurred. Smiling nervously, while licking his lips that had become chapped from the cold, Ghetsis said, “This feels so…sudden.”

Zinzolin, who was kneeling right in front of him placed his hands on either side of his leader’s face and said to him, “It’s been so long since we’ve last been together.”

“I know, but this isn’t what concerns me,” replied Ghetsis. “It’s the fact that our relationship is too secretive. I feel as if I’m contradicting myself; I have made no efforts to hide my intentions. Right from the beginning, I have stated my desire to restore the Harmonias’ legitimate rule and to free innocent pokémon from captivity.”

“There is good reason why no one must know,” said Zinzolin. “I don’t think our fellow sages would approve our union, especially Sage Ryoku. I know he wishes for us to be together, but not as lovers. He acts as if we’ve crossed a line we mustn’t, but I don’t see it this way.”

"This is like the Ferris Wheel all over again, ugh!" muttered Ghetsis, as he covered up his face with his left hand in shame.

"Ferris Wheel?" asked Zinzolin. "When did _ this _ happen?"

"About 20 years ago," replied Ghetsis. "Not sure if you remember. I wanted to take a break from the girls and went on a date there. We were alone there, and then I…I mean, we…um…N was conceived." Ghetsis chuckled nervously. "Sometimes I feel his quirky behavior is punishment for not consummating my marriage at home, as we had been doing."

"Ghetsis…I…," replied Zinzolin.

“Apologies, if I offended you," said Ghetsis, "This is why I keep personal matters to myself and only speak when needed. Do not tell N. He'd be upset by this truth.”

“You misunderstand, I'm not offended,” chuckled Zinzolin. "In our youth, we're more impulsive when it comes to matters of the heart. The Lady was a lovely woman, so I don't blame you."

"She was and I miss her," replied Ghetsis. "She’s irreplaceable; I lost a part of myself that day. But enough about my sorrows! Nothing good will come from dwelling in the past. Let's focus on the present, let's focus on _us_!"

"As you wish," said Zinzolin. "Us…we’re different but we are drawn to each other like Magnemite; 'opposites attract' as they say."

His leader listened quietly. 

Zinzolin continued, "You are tall, graceful, delicate at a glance but powerful, and hot. I’m like an iceberg, small, cold and unassuming, but dangerous if one gets too close.”

Ghetsis suddenly backed away, causing Zinzolin to lose his balance and landed on his leader’s chest-plating, which actually hurt him a bit. Nervous, Zinzolin added, “I didn’t mean it like that! I’m only dangerous to my enemies, not to friends or to lovers.”

“What about Drayden?” asked Ghetsis.

“Do not compare our relationship with what I had with _ him _,” said Zinzolin. “He’s in the past and all I ever felt with him was pure lust. With you, I feel alive! The love I experience with you is tender and warm, as it should be. Being with you gives me a reason to live because it feels like a blessing.”

It appeared that Ghetsis accepted his explanation and Zinzolin gave him another kiss. (This time without using Frost Breath.)

“Now, how do you remove this thing?” asked Zinzolin as he tugged at Ghetsis’ chest-plating.

Placing his left hand on his chest-plating, Ghetsis asked, “Is it really appropriate for me to disrobe here?”

"Yes," replied Zinzolin.

"Very well," replied Ghetsis while he un-clipped the chest-plating, setting it aside. He removed his strikingly patterned cloak, folding it and placing it next to the chest-plating. He also removed his white flowing tunic, folding it and setting it aside. Before Zinzolin, Ghetsis was wearing his small sleeveless coppery coat, tight white leggings, and his brown slippers. However, Zinzolin was fixated on Ghetsis’ hips, since the leggings were very tight-fitting and thin, that Zinzolin practically had a better look at his leader’s goods before he completely undressed. His parts were much bigger than Zinzolin remembered. He was not surprised to see what he saw. After all, Ghetsis was a very natural man and wouldn’t dare confine and restrict his body like this.

Too mesmerized by seeing his leader politely undress and discovering how well-hung he was, Zinzolin forgot to take off his own clothes, even though he was becoming hotter by the second. He removed his hat, throwing it aside, then his cloak, and finally his robes. Unlike Ghetsis, Zinzolin didn't bother to fold his clothing. He tried to undress as quickly as possible, until he was in his underwear. At this time, Ghetsis had removed his coat and was removing his tights, only for his erection to spring out of his leggings.

Zinzolin was compelled to reach over and hold it. After finally undressing himself, Zinzolin grabbed his leader's part which was very hot and seemed to throb more as it was touched. Ghetsis’s body was covered in goosebumps; literally gripped by the sudden cold. Zinzolin’s hand was much colder than he remembered, it was as if he had stepped out of the fridge. Ghetsis tried to maintain his cool because he worried he’d cum if Zinzolin stroked him, which is exactly what Zinzolin did. (He couldn't help it.)

“My friend…,” gasped Ghetsis, embarrassed by how quickly he had gotten turned on.

“Relax and unwind, I am here to serve,” said Zinzolin. “After all, was it not your warmth I craved?” Zinzolin as he got closer to Ghetsis and licked the side of his shaft. The cold ghostly touch was not a pleasant feeling, yet he enjoyed it. Ghetsis crossed his arms and shivered as Zinzolin continued to blow him. 

Reaching over, Zinzolin placed his icy hand over Ghetsis’ cool ass. Ghetsis placed his smooth left hand on Zinzolin’s back for support and started to carefully thrust his hips, while still shivering. His left hand felt numb from the cold skin he felt. Ghetsis panted and saw his own breath. The temperature was dropping, or perhaps just felt this way. The fear Ghetsis felt was strangely arousing, for Zinzolin was no normal man…but neither was he. 

"I'm going to cum," said Ghetsis breathlessly as he continued to shiver. And he shot his load right into Zinzolin's mouth. The amount he released was ridiculous. It had been far too long since he had relieved himself. Fortunately, none of it spilled on the rug or on Zinzolin’s robes.

Zinzolin grabbed his handkerchief and wiped his mouth. As he tidied up, he felt a hot crusty inhuman hand touch his stomach and gingerly grabbed a hold of his dick. It took a second or so for Zinzolin to realize this was Ghetsis' deformed hand. Ghetsis leaned closer and whispered playfully, “I’ll make you melt in my hand, Ice Boy.”

Ghetsis began to massage Zinzolin’s erection with his deformed hand. It’s rough texture made it feel as if he were taken by a beast. Ghetsis wrapped his left arm around Zinzolin and hugged him. Although, Ghetsis was cold at this point, his body was still much warmer than Zinzolin’s body. Ghetsis kissed Zinzolin on the cheek, his lips were warm and human-like. He then kissed Zinzolin’s jaw, and neck, until reaching his shoulder. When Zinzolin least expected it, Ghetsis took a bite, but did not break his skin. The playful attack made Zinzolin cum, shooting his slushy load all over Ghetsis’ hand, torso, and hips.

“What the hell was that for?!” hissed Zinzolin.

“I’m a man of my word,” replied Ghetsis, who then kissed Zinzolin’s shoulder. He quickly backed away and coughed in the opposite direction.

“Naughty!” snapped Zinzolin, who smacked Ghetsis’ ass, when he realized that Ghetsis had promised to show him his Bite. He immediately felt awful for striking his lover and gently massaged where he had struck.

The two of them continued their rendezvous, until Ghetsis was overcome by sleepiness. It was then, that they picked up their robes and headed towards their respective rooms. Since nighttime had the least activity, and the Shadow Triad were away on a mission, no one noticed both sages walk to their respective rooms in the nude while holding their robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Explicit scenes are difficult for me to write, both for humans and robotic aliens.
>   * Yes, I 100% wanted to make fun of N’s “Ferris Wheel” scene. Like, what kind of fool just blurts out he’s on the enemy team like that? Don’t worry, I increased his competency in this story.
>   * The half-assed xeno in this chapter is weak, I know. Sorry to disappoint, but clearly Ghetsis is a monster boy for the normies. Only his arm and eye are scarred. The rest of his body is normal.
>   * Because I felt like it, Zinzolin is practically like Mr. Freeze in this AU, mutated after being cryogenically frozen...and it still was weak half-assed xeno. OTL


	3. The Ointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghetsis gets sick with the cold...at least everyone here thinks it's the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly SFW, except for the end of the chapter. And yes, I fought off the temptation to call the Holo Casters, "LyPhones".

As his luck would have it, Ghetsis woke up with a sudden fever and was too ill to get out of bed. He grabbed his Holo Caster and texted Anthea to bring him some cough syrup. He went to the bathroom and took his temperature. He had a fever of 100.2 °F; this explained his massive headache.

Both of his daughters, Anthea and Concordia arrived and began helping their father. He drank the cough syrup but it did nothing. He took an over-the-counter antipyretic but that also did nothing. In fact, his fever only grew worse.

Concerned, Concordia took it upon herself to contact a doctor to make a house call without telling the other sages and staff. However, this task was more difficult than she had imagined. Most of the doctors insisted that her father be taken to their clinic for an assessment. She knew her father well – in that he’d refuse to seek medical assistance. But he was getting worse, his fever was increasing, and he was becoming paler. Worried, she finally went to tell Anthea who was looking after their father.

Cracking the bedchamber door slightly, Concordia gestured Anthea to come over. Anthea squinted, having no idea what her sister was doing or wanted. After a few seconds, it dawned on her that she wished to speak privately with her. Sensing the awkward silence, Ghetsis asked, “What is it?”

“It’s just Concordia,” replied Anthea.

“Yes, it’s morning and she probably wants you to help her braid her hair,” replied Ghetsis. “You can go help her; I’ll be fine.” Anthea looked at the clock, it was almost 11:00 am and she already had done her sister’s hair. She got up and went to meet Concordia in the hallway.

As soon as she closed the door, Anthea asked, “What do you want?”

“I need help looking up a doctor for father,” asked Concordia. “I tried calling all the nearby clinics and they all want me to bring him over, but I know he won’t want to come. He’s so stubborn.”

“This is father, we’re talking about,” said Anthea. “Do you really think he’d want to see a doctor? Of course, he wouldn’t, he distrusts ‘modern medicine’. We need to find an ‘alternative medicine’ doctor to evaluate him. But I’m like you, I wouldn’t know who to ask…wait a minute. Sage Zinzolin is still at the castle. Perhaps he could help us.”

“I didn’t want him or the other sages to find out, they’re going to tell father and father is going to get mad,” replied Concordia.

“Would you rather have father mad at us or reunited with mother?” asked Anthea.

Concordia darted out of the hallway and Anthea returned to the room. N was walking down the hallway and saw Concordia run passed him. Although he was curious, he didn’t want to interrupt his sister and went to go check up on Ghetsis.

Meanwhile, Zinzolin was in the small guest room, with several fans turned on. The castle was too hot, but he refused to take off his robe and wear a lighter one. He heard a knock on the door and went to open it, it was Concordia.

“Come on in,” said Zinzolin.

The room was too cold for Concordia’s liking, but she went inside anyway because she didn’t want to let the cold air out. “Excuse me Sage Zinzolin, can you help me look for a doctor for father? He woke up very sick this morning and has been getting worse.”

Zinzolin listened as Concordia continued, “This is grave. How could anyone catch such a strong sudden cold this time of year? It’s so warm outside.”

“I almost caught a cold for that exact same reason,” said Zinzolin. “It’s too warm. However, I do know of someone that could perhaps help your father. He is a scientist that I hoped would collaborate with us in our projects. I was planning to talk to your father about him, but he never came to visit me this morning as we had planned. Now I understand why.” Zinzolin looked through his pockets and pulled out a business card, handing it to Concordia.

Concordia looked at it and wondered if scientists even have business cards. However, this also seemed like the type of professional that her father wouldn’t mind assessing him. She thanked Zinzolin and went to her room to call the scientist.

Worried about Ghetsis, Zinzolin changed into lighter robes and went to visit his leader. Anthea was sitting on a chair in the hallway, playing a dress-up game on her Holo Caster. She noticed Zinzolin approaching and stood up to guard the door. “Excuse me, my father is busy. But I can take a message.”

“Your sister told me that your father is sick, how could he be busy?” asked Zinzolin.

“N is helping him get ready, please wait,” replied Anthea.

“As you wish,” said Zinzolin, who sat down on a chair, panted, and pulled out his lace Kalosian hand-fan. “Your father is a large man; your brother might need help. It’s not good for a still-growing boy to be doing a lot of heavy lifting. It could stunt his growth, just like me.”

“N is alright,” replied Anthea, “otherwise, he’d have asked me to look for help by now.”

“Understood,” replied Zinzolin. “Concordia has asked me for help and I gave her one of these business cards for a scientist that could help your father. I’ve spoken to this man. He seems friendly and helpful.” Zinzolin handed Anthea another extra card.

“Anthea!” cried N from inside the room. “Father is ready.”

Anthea opened the door and saw Ghetsis sitting upright as N sat next to him on the bed, braiding his hair. Anthea took her father’s pajamas which N had placed in a linen bag and carried them to the laundry room. As soon as she left, Zinzolin entered the room.

“Ghetsis…” said Zinzolin. “I’m sorry that the cold has overcome you.”

“Victory always comes at a price,” replied Ghetsis, who grabbed a nearby handkerchief and coughed into it. “And I promised the King that I was going to take him to the water park today.”

“We could go when you feel better,” said N. “I can wait.” He heard the kettle whistle and hurried to turn it off.

Leaning over, Zinzolin whispered to Ghetsis, “What is N doing?”

“Speak up, Vio, I can’t hear you!” said Ghetsis loudly.

“What is N doing?!” asked Zinzolin louder.

“Oh,” replied Ghetsis. “He’s making a tea that he claims can cure my illness. He said a…I can’t remember the name of it, but a pokémon told him that I should eat this vegetable. I haven’t been able to eat solids, so I told him to brew it, so I could at least drink its broth as a tea.”

“You’re just allowed him to make this tea and you’re going to drink it?” asked Zinzolin. “I don’t even recognize its fragrance. It could be toxic to humans.”

“If pokémon can’t lie, they can’t trick N into poisoning me,” replied Ghetsis. “I can assure you, it’s safe. But I’m going to wait until it cools.” He paused again, to cough into his handkerchief.

N listened in to their conversation. He had been wondering why his father suddenly had gotten ill. The only difference these past couple of days was that Zinzolin had come to visit them. That evening, Ghetsis had told N that Zinzolin wanted to speak to him privately over an important matter, and they did just that. There was no one else to blame for this sudden illness but Zinzolin. N wanted to tell Zinzolin to leave, fearing his father’s condition would worsen with the increased exposure, but at the same time, he didn’t want to risk getting sick himself and kept his distance.

It was then that N remembered that he forgot to bring a cup to serve the tea. He left the room, heading for the kitchen. Zinzolin smiled and removed his gloves. Looking through the nightstand, he found a jar of mentholated ointment. He approached Ghetsis with the jar and said, "You need this to get over your cough."

"I've forgotten about that," replied Ghetsis, as he unbuttoned his shirt with his left hand. 

Zinzolin applied the ointment to his own bare hands, after all, he enjoyed its chilling sensation, and began to massage Ghetsis’ throat. Then he moved his hands down to Ghetsis’ chest. Ghetsis’ eyes widened as soon as Zinzolin grabbed his nipples. “Cut it out!”

“It’s the thinnest skin on your chest,” replied Zinzolin, as he gently tugged on them. “The medicine will absorb much faster, if applied here.”

“Nonsense!” cried Ghetsis, who gasped and bit his lip. The fever had made his pecs more tender to the touch and the medicine’s chilling sensation, hardened his nipples. Zinzolin didn’t need to do much to arouse him, but he did it anyway. Only because he enjoyed seeing his leader's flustered face. The only unfortunate thing was that he knew better than to kiss a sick man, although the temptation was quite strong. Working quickly, Zinzolin rubbed all the way down Ghetsis’ firm feverish torso and slipped his left hand under his pants. With his other hand, he unbuttoned the pants, and began to lick the shaft of Ghetsis’ dick, as he playfully fondled his testicles. Concerned, but too aroused to do anything, Ghetsis whispered, “N will be here any minute.”

Zinzolin paused slightly before deep-throating, much to Ghetsis' shock, calmly continuing to suck his fellow sage’s dick for a little longer. After a bit, he flinched slightly and Ghetsis came, believing that Zinzolin had sensed N approach (but that wasn’t the case). Quietly, Zinzolin swallowed up the load, tucked Ghetsis’ dick back in his pants, and partially buttoned up his shirt. He got up and hurried to the bathroom to wash the white stuff from his mouth.

Moments later, N arrived with the cup and a 3-gallon jug of water. Nervous and unable to properly hide his flustered face, Ghetsis grabbed another blanket and shamefully covered himself up with it, unnoticed by N.


	4. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya boi is here...no, not that one. The other skinny one with the lab coat.

A couple of hours later, the scientist arrived in his own white van, which he parked in the designated area. The scientist was a pale slender blond man, with an ornate blue cowlick. Concordia greeted him and he immediately recognized her voice.

“You must be the young lady who called me,” he said. “My name is Colress.” He shook her hand, and whispered to her, “I’m not actually a medical doctor. I’m a pokémon researcher.”

“I don’t think my father cares about that at this point,” said Concordia. “He tried some strange tea my brother made for him and has gotten worse.”

“I see…,” replied Colress. "I have another question, are you guys royals? This is a very impressive castle.”

“Yes, we’re the Harmonias of Unova,” replied Concordia. “Our family once ruled this region, but our great-grandfather was forced to give up his power to appease citizens and prevent a bloody revolution. Since then, our family has become powerless figureheads, while the Unovans had gained their ‘independence’ and have received their ‘democracy’. I’m glad that’s all over now because the people have come to their senses and things have returned as they should be.”

Colress remembered hearing about the Harmonias in history class, but he assumed that they had moved away to other aristocratic regions, like Kalos. However, this only led to more questions. The grunts were ready to take Colress’ luggage to his designated room but he politely refused. He only wanted to bring a single tote-bag. Concordia escorted him to her father’s bedchamber. 

N opened the door and blocked the entrance. He had grown wary of strange men wanting to visit his father. “Stop right there.”

Anthea, who was standing behind N, said to him, “That is the doctor, please get out of his way.”

“No!” said N. “I won’t let him see my father until he shows me his signature pokémon.”

“But N!” cried his sisters simultaneously, before he shushed them.

Colress hesitated. Normally, he would’ve shown his pokémon to N, but since Lord Ghetsis and King N had declared ownership of pokémon illegal, he didn’t know what to do. He felt he was being tricked. Colress loved his pokémon and refused to hand them over, claiming he had released them into the wild on his own. He also had no idea he was even before King N, because N was dressed as any other common young male trainer, while his sisters wore fine dresses and looked like a pair of proper princesses.

Taking a deep breath, Colress summoned his Beheeyem and N approached it. Concordia narrowed her eyes as she watched her brother approach the pokemon and squat to be at its eye level. N whispered something to the Beheeyem and the Beheeyem replied but it began to excitedly ramble that N had to pet it in order to tell it that it had said enough.

“You can come inside,” said N, as he got up.

Colress let Beheeyem roam loose and went inside. Ghetsis was lying on the bed and he looked sicker and paler than before. After a quick assessment, he found that Ghetsis had become very dehydrated. Fortunately, he had brought an IV bag filled with saline and remembered how to insert it into Ghetsis’ left arm, perfectly passing as a competent doctor. He hung the bag on a nearby coat rack. Colress managed to smell the tea that Ghetsis had consumed and shook his head. He looked through his med-kit and pulled out an antidote. He carefully injected the antidote into the IV port and observed Ghetsis regain some color.

Amazed, N whispered to his sisters, “Wow…he’s like the Nurse Joy of humans.”

“We just call those ‘doctors’, N,” replied Anthea as she rolled her eyes.

Colress chuckled nervously because he immediately recognized Ghetsis and the last thing he wanted to do was mess up. Even though Ghetsis was at his most vulnerable, Colress couldn’t help but be intimidated by his power. Come to think of it, N looked almost exactly like a younger version of Ghetsis except for the eyes -- N had an inhuman look that Colress couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was strange but not creepy in the slightest.

Ghetsis took a deep breath and said, “What did I have?”

Smiling nervously, Colress said, “The flu, not sure which strain, we’d need to do lab work for that. The rest of you need to get vaccinated, though. This seems like a potent strain.”

“Vaccines are bad,” said Ghetsis. “To inject us with strange unnatural ‘potions’ instead of letting us use herbs as nature intended.” Ghetsis grabbed his handkerchief and coughed some more into it. He paused and grabbed some tissues.

Thinking fast, Colress replied, “I just injected you with one and you’ve quickly improved. Vaccines will prevent such an illness from befalling the rest of your family and servants.” (That was a lie, it was an antidote, not a vaccine.)

Ghetsis paused, “Alright, fine. N, take everyone to the closet clinic and make sure they get their shots. My card is in my wallet.”

“Alright,” said N, who went to look for the wallet, which Ghetsis kept in one of his various pockets beneath his cloak. He felt bad for taking the wallet because the other six Sages, had always made sure Ghetsis’ children and the grunt teens had received their scheduled vaccinations on time, behind Ghetsis’ back. 

N heard a strange noise and noticed that Colress’ Beheeyem was at his father’s right side. N gasped, the pokémon was hypnotizing his father. But at the same time, N heard what the pokémon was saying and it was convincing Ghetsis to reconsider his both his anti-vaccination and anti-pharmacological stances. (Something that N kept trying to do for a couple of years now, but his father kept brushing him off and scolding him for it.) Upset by this, because the pokémon seemed very sweet, N did nothing because he realized this was for his father’s and the rest of his family’s own good.

Handing Concordia the wallet, N told her to take the grunts who needed their flu shots to the nearest clinic. She nodded and left the room. Anthea and N looked on as Colress and his Beheeyem continued to treat their father.

When Ghetsis appeared more stable, Colress whispered to Anthea, “Excuse me, is there any way I can get in contact with a man named ‘Zinzolin’? He told me he was here at this castle and wanted to speak to me about my research.”

“Yes, he’s in one of the guest rooms,” said Anthea. “I don’t know how long he’s planning on staying, he’s saying he can't stand this ‘warm weather’ anymore. I'll show you, follow me.”

Colress recalled his Beheeyem and followed Anthea.

“Not to be rude, but what was up with that kid?” asked Colress, as they walked to the next hallway, “I assume he’s your brother.”

“Yes, he’s King Natural Harmonia-Groupius, but we call him ‘N’,” replied Anthea. “He can speak to pokémon and is very passionate about them. It broke his heart that Unovans kept pokémon enslaved and as king, has ordered their freedom. However, father insisted that only we members of Team Plasma should be allowed to keep pokémon. We won’t abuse or exploit them. As for you, it seems that you are also a rare, kind trainer. I’m sure N and father will allow you to keep yours.” 

“Sweet,” replied Colress.

“You do seem like a nice man,” said Anthea. “Mother would’ve liked you.”

“I’m sorry,” said Colress.

“That’s alright, it’s been years since she passed,” replied Anthea. “But I can’t remember the cause. I was still young back then, or perhaps it’s just too sad to remember. Everyone of us took it hard. I can’t decide who took it the hardest, N or father. All I know is that since that day, father’s warm gaze became ice cold and it’s been that way ever since.” Anthea began to tell Colress about what happened to N.

* * *

The family had gone to the open casket funeral and burial. At the time, N was around four years old. He saw his mother lying in the coffin and buried, but was in denial that she had died. On their way back home, N cried and begged his father to go back and dig mother out. Ghetsis said nothing, which only fueled N’s anguish and he continued to cry all the way back home. That night, N took it upon himself to go back to the cemetery and rescue his mother, he put on his shoes, took a fruit from the kitchen, his trusty sand pail and shovel, and left the castle. He decided to hike to his destination, but he had no idea where he was going. His desire to rescue his mother was stronger than his fear of being all alone and he kept going until he ended up getting lost in the woods.

Fortunately for N, he was approached by a mother Zoroark who was curious about him. Although she had seen teenage trainers wander the forest in search of pokémon, she had never seen a human that young before. N’s clothing was soiled and his unfortunate choice of plastic sandals, had blistered his feet. Pitying him, she sternly told N that she was going to take care of him now. She picked up N and took him to her den, as N protested. He told her that he was looking for his mother who was buried in a field.

Other wild pokémon had overheard the commotion and approached the scene to observe. N was explaining that he was going to dig out his mother from the field and had brought supplies. Unfortunately, he had already eaten his fruit and his shoes injured his feet. One of the pokémon, a Darmantian, told N to take off his shoes and another one, a Woobat, brought him some fruit. N stayed with these pokémon for about a week. During this time, they explained to N that his mother likely passed away, as in, she was never going to return and that he was orphaned. It was then that N asked if his father was orphaned too. The pokémon reassured him that was not the case, and in fact was good news because at least N still had one loving parent. This development made sense because they had noticed an increase of teenage trainers, all wearing gray uniforms, wandering around the forest calling out “N”. Some of the Zoroark felt bad for tricking these youths and guiding them out of the forest. However, the pokémon deemed this activity as likely coincidental. They collectively decided to only reveal N’s location if they saw N’s father, whom N would identify.

At the end of the week, Ghetsis, accompanied by two grunts, went into the forest in search of his son himself. The sighting quickly spread in the forest. Ghetsis, described as a very large human with long green hair, finally made news to the pokémon who were guarding N. These pokémon took N to Ghetsis’ location, where he and his two grunts were going in circles, since the pokémon wanted to keep them from disappearing. N immediately recognized his father, who wore an unusual black outfit (the same he wore at mother’s funeral) and ran to him. Seeing the reunion, the Zoroarks stopped their illusion and retreated back into the forest. Ghetsis hugged N and wept as the two poor grunts looked on, concerned because they have never seen or heard Ghetsis cry and had no idea what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * I only wanted to consolidate the headcanon that Ghetsis and N are blood-related, and that Ghetsis found N in the forest. Otherwise, this was actually just unnecessary filler but most of my fics are like this, so I must follow tradition.
>   * Gave Colress a plain white van because he seems like the type of guy who'd use it as a makeshift mobile lab. But also, because I found the thought of it very cute. 


	5. The Mutant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colress and Zinzolin make plans to collaborate in a project together, but then Colress remembers he has to check up on the patient and leaves.

Zinzolin was sitting in his room. He wondered whether or not he should strip and sit in his room in his underwear. It was still too hot. As he began to unzip his pants, he heard a knock on the door. It was Anthea and Colress. Anthea let Colress inside and closed the door because Zinzolin’s room was too cold for her.

Unfazed by the cold, but disturbed because Zinzolin looked as if he was sitting in a sauna, Colress asked, “I had no idea I was going to meet both King N and Lord Ghetsis. Anyway, what was this experiment you wanted to tell me about?”

“I want to do something about this heat,” replied Zinzolin. “Every year it gets worse – hotter summers, warmer winters. I can’t even walk outside without nearly succumbing to heat stroke. Had it not been for the fact I was once trapped in a meat locker for 48 hours in my youth, my eyes wouldn’t have been opened to the effects of climate change these past several decades.”

Frowning, Colress asked, “How did this happen? The meat locker…”

“While I was an exchange student here in Unova, I worked at a fast food restaurant to help pay for my college tuition, ” said Zinzolin. “Apparently, everyone thought I had decided to take a couple of days off to catch pokémon, like many of the young trainers do. But no, boxes of frozen patties fell on me, pinning me against the wall. I’m a small man, so no one noticed me. During this time, I pondered my state of living and discovered that I only feel alive in the cold because I feel like I’m dying in the heat.”

“So your experiment’s purpose is to combat climate change?” asked Colress.

“Yes,” said Zinzolin. “I want to plunge Unova into a perpetual winter, so it would never be hot again, and I could finally walk outside without feeling like I’m going to melt. I hoped to see Lord Ghetsis fail, only because he’d become desperate and more willing to take drastic measures to reclaim his sovereignty. He has won, so I doubt he’d be interested in my experiment now. However, Lord Ghetsis is interested in all things natural…and this experiment is very natural because I planned to freeze Unova by harnessing an ice pokémon’s attack.”

“This sounds very…illegal, no offense,” replied Colress. “Lord Ghetsis’ and King N’s decrees prohibited the exploitation of pokémon.”

“It’s not exploitation, if we’re simply pushing the pokémon beyond its limits, to bring out its power to its fullest potential,” said Zinzolin. “This is all I can say for now, but I sense your interest because your cowlick twitched in excitement.”

“What? No, that must’ve been the wind from your fans,” replied Colress. “Not to change the subject, but was Lord Ghetsis in this room? It’s quite cold, he might’ve gotten sick from the exposure.”

“I can assure you, that he didn’t need step foot in this room to get exposed,” replied Zinzolin.

“You fucked him, didn’t you?” asked Colress.

Zinzolin chuckled.

“I suspected as such, because he either did it in some kind of walk-in refrigerator or fucked someone who's cryogenically frozen,” said Colress. “But I didn’t think it was possible to get frozen like that by being inside a restaurant meat locker.”

“I didn’t either but shit happens,” replied Zinzolin. “This is why I mostly spend my days in Cold Storage. I’ve become one with the ice, to a degree. But if it’s not the ice I’m one with, it’s with Lord Ghetsis. I’d like to believe that he playfully considers our rendezvous ‘treatments’ for my frozen state, but sometimes when I look into his eyes…his intentions are naively sincere. The thought of this makes me uncomfortable, but then that serves as a reminder that I’m alive. A corpse would never experience such feelings.”

“You’re definitely alive, otherwise you wouldn’t be talking to me,” said Colress, who took off his right glove and placed his middle and index over Zinzolin’s left jugular vein. Zinzolin’s neck was almost as cold as the room and Colress couldn’t even feel his pulse. “Yeah…your pulse is just faint.”

Zinzolin stared at Colress before smiling gently, accepting his answer.

“You’ve gotten me curious about this experiment,” said Colress. “If you want, we can go talk in the van.”

“You own a van?!” asked Zinzolin.

“Yes, I rebuilt it myself,” said Colress. “It is partially solar-powered. I travel all around the countryside with it. It’s why I only have my phone number and email address listed on my card. Plus, it’s cheaper than renting an office or an apartment.”

Shocked, Zinzolin replied, “You live in your van? That’s terrible!”

“I don’t mind, I travel lightly,” said Colress. “Can’t be worse than all those kids who hike on foot in search of pokémon and visiting the different gyms to collect badges. I’m pretty sure that’s what pokémon training has prepared us for. Sounds sort of dystopian when it’s described like this.”

“Duh, that’s why Lord Ghetsis hated this trainer culture and formed Team Plasma,” said Zinzolin. “His vision of it, was not only to liberate innocent pokémon from cruel ‘trainers’, but to provide an alternative for kids where they could still assist with pokémon research. However, the gym leaders and the professors were adamantly against this approach, since it obviously undermined their agenda.”

As they walked to the van, Zinzolin continued to describe the biased origins of Team Plasma. Their leader, Ghetsis, was once another young trainer who received his starter when meeting with the professor. However, his journey was difficult and having to attack wild pokémon just to catch them, upset him. His family insisted that he continue and encouraged him to be the very best trainer. As a boy, he was powerless to change society. After all, his family’s governing powers were discredited and he has as much influence as all the other kids his age. Having to do what he despised, Ghetsis continued with training until he had to go to college.

It was here where Zinzolin first met Ghetsis. They were classmates in Pokémon Biology class. Like himself, the other sages were other exchange students who had come to Unova to study. They all had gravitated to Ghetsis because he was a pleasant and charming youth. Not mention, he was quite approachable and was sincerely interested in helping his friends.

Crossing his arms, Colress said, “Lucky. I wish I had friends like that. I don’t keep in touch with my college buddies anymore. We’ve all gone our separate ways. I don't talk to my family either. Yes, this used to bother me, until I realized that achieving my own goals and furthering my career is more important.”

“I’m happy for you to come to such a logically cold conclusion,” replied Zinzolin. “There’s people who become your ‘friends’ but all they do is cause you grief and distract you from reaching your goals.” Looking at his pocket watch, Zinzolin asked, “Shouldn’t you go check on Lord Ghetsis? It’s been a while.”

“Right…I’ll be right back,” replied Colress as he hurried back into the castle with Zinzolin.

Fortunately, Colress was able to find the bedchamber on his own with only a small flashlight to guide him. However, the door was locked. Thinking fast, he grabbed the flashlight with his mouth, pulled out the old copy-card he used in college, and tried to unlock the door that way. It worked. The door was well-oiled that it made no sound upon opening it. Facing him, was Ghetsis who was lying on his left side, and it was then that Colress noticed Ghetsis’ deformities. Ghetsis’ right eye had dark, burned skin around it and he was completely missing his right eyebrow. His entire right arm was similar in color and texture. These were no ordinary burns, they had a sinister aura to them.

Suddenly, Colress heard something move and shined his flashlight forward, only to nearly fall back from the shock because N’s eyes glowed exactly like an animal’s eyes. N was lying on a sofa and said nothing except placing his index finger over his lips. Meanwhile, Ghetsis was peacefully sleeping, oblivious to Colress’ presence. Colress backed away and left the bedchamber.

As soon as he was gone, N approached his father, to check up on him himself. Like Colress, his father’s deformities disturbed him and he was relieved that Ghetsis was good about covering them up. The first time he saw them, they upset him. It was then, that Ghetsis explained that he got them by trying to learn pokémon moves and abilities. As a young trainer, he felt guilt and heartbreak for forcing his starter pokémon to battle, because it suffered a humiliating and painful defeat. He loved his starter and didn’t want to see him suffer like that again, so he decided to train himself. Admittedly, N felt similarly and thought it was a good idea to follow suit but his father begged him not to. Ghetsis insisted that it wasn’t worth it because the more he learned, the more monstrous he became and the deformities were proof of this. He also warned it was addicting, and the more you know, the more powerful you wanted to become, but at the cost of your humanity.

Unsure because the anecdote felt almost unreal, N went to ask Sage Rood, who had been visiting the castle at the time. The question perturbed the sage but he admitted that it was in fact real. He even showed N old photos of Ghetsis before he got deformed. He looked almost exactly like N but with red eyes and much stronger eyebrows. Seeing the difference firsthand was what made N reconsider learning moves. (Even though he wanted to learn a couple of them because his pokémon friends wanted to train with him. Pokemon didn’t mind rough-housing but many of them N met disliked having to participate in tournaments and contests.)

Little did N know that Ghetsis also learned the moves due to his own ambition and determination. He enjoyed the power he felt and was immediately hooked. All he desired in life was power and domination, which ultimately froze his heart – making him cold, cruel, and essentially inhuman. Perhaps this was the reason that he did not hesitate to threaten or assault his opponents; a reaction that only a monster could have. Yet, all this corruption was mostly hidden away from plain sight. Neither humans nor pokémon noticed how inhuman and monstrous Ghetsis had become, making this the most horrifying revelation of them all.

To N, his father was still the same kind, gentle man who loved him unconditionally since birth. There was no other explanation why his father was so empathetic and protective of him, at least in N’s opinion. He felt safe around his father and often confided in him. For this reason, N convinced his sisters to let him look after their sick father all by himself. He felt he owed it to Ghetsis to care and protect him. N looked through his own bag and pulled out a regular potion to spray on his father. If it healed pokémon, it would heal humans as well. Ghetsis flinched as soon as he was sprayed but did not wake up. N smiled since the potion was working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * This is the chapter with the super-villain origins. It’s what messed me up the most (specifically Zinzolin’s origin) when I was writing this because I realized that I should just do whatever I want. And I did.
>   * This RR!Ghetsis losing his humanity because he tried to learn pokémon moves, which ended up corrupting him, is peak irony and you can't convince me otherwise. (In other words, he's the real freak.)


	6. The Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are talking and they say too much, too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real reason I put Colress in here was because I saw the [Generations short with him and Zinzolin](https://youtu.be/LwcKXvNaKQ0). Then other ideas came to mind and wanted to somehow work all this in. XD

The next morning, after helping his father to the bathroom, N went outside to the garden. He looked around the shrubbery for a bit and found the pokémon he was looking for. It was a very large, old Serperior whom N had always seen there. This Serperior was friendly and always willing to give N advice, whenever he asked for it.

“Did he eat the Revival Herb I gave you?” asked Serperior.

“Yes, he asked me to brew it because he was nauseous and drank the tea,” replied N. “What’s wrong?”

“Revival Herb is poisonous to humans if it’s heated,” said Serperior. “And the heat also reduces its potency. But from the looks of it, he must’ve survived the night. Otherwise, you’d be in tears from his passing.”

“I wonder if that medicine the doctor gave him may have had something to do with it,” replied N. “The doctor smelling the air before looking for the syringe.”

“I’m sure doctors carry on antidotes on them for poisoning,” said Serperior. “From what I’ve heard, human medicines are very expensive here in Unova, compared to pokémon potions. Many humans cannot afford their medicines, so they try to use the potions on themselves.”

“I have to do something about it,” said N. “But father insists we focus on releasing pokémon as our top priority. I agreed with him until he got sick and now I believe that focusing on the public’s well-being is more important. Before I forget, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Go on,” replied Serperior.

“Were you someone’s starter pokémon?” asked N. “You know much more about human customs than me. I have no doubt that you have lived with people in the past.”

“You are correct,” said Serperior. “My trainer released me several years ago and I don’t understand why. We grew up together and were very close. I love him deeply and thought that he loved me too.”

N gasped.

“Yes, my trainer only used the pokéball on me when he was traveling,” said Serperior. “Most of the time, he let me wander around but I enjoyed being next to him, especially when he played the piano. His music was nice to listen to. My only regret was that I failed him in one of my early battles. It seemed like he blamed himself for my humiliating defeat, but I was the inept one. To be fair, the Unovan gyms were difficult. My trainer still felt he owed me the chance to level up, so we battled each other, until we both leveled up. The release was sudden and unexpected, after all these years and level-ups. It was in the middle of the woods too, and he sped off in his car. I tried to follow him back home but I lost him.”

“Is there any way I could help?” asked N. “You’ve always been good to me. I can try to look for your trainer, if you’d like, and talk to him. Just tell me his name.” For a moment, N wondered if the release had anything to do with Team Plasma. Several people had released their pokémon after Ghetsis’ various speeches. Was this trainer one of those people? As soon as this thought dawned on him, N felt his eyes start to water.

“I don’t think it’s possible, he’s changed a lot, and I fear I’ve already said too much. Have a good day,” replied Serperior as he slithered back into the shrubs, disappearing from N’s sight.

N coughed and went back inside the castle, as the Serperior observed him in the shadows. Disturbed, N tried to figure out how he was going to tell his father the Serperior’s anecdote. His father was still unwell and not in the mood to hear “stories”.

Meanwhile, Colress entered the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast. Upon Anthea’s and Concordia’s insistence, he slept in one of the guest rooms and was told he could help himself to whatever food available in the kitchen for his meals. The problem was that Colress hadn’t cooked his own meals in years, at least that didn’t involve microwaving or boiling hot water. He had lived in his van and his little burner was only for experiments. The Harmonias’ refrigerator was stocked full of fresh ingredients, and nothing pre-packaged. The pantry was similar. Everything was organic and ethically harvested.

Colress looked deep inside the fridge and found some leftovers, which he heated up. He noticed N enter the kitchen and greeted him. N got startled because he hadn’t noticed Colress. Confused by Colress because he looked both friendly and cold, N sat next to him and decided to tell him about the Serperior.

Rubbing his chin, Colress said, “You know, you _ could _ try to catch that Serperior and see his OT name and their ID Number.”

N frowned, “No, I can’t do that with him. He would never forgive me if I dared. I had once seen a grunt try to catch him, but Serperior was fast and swatted away the pokéball like a tennis ball, right into that grunt’s face. I see it in his eyes, he only wants to ‘belong’ to this trainer who he still loves.”

“I mean, you could always catch him and ‘trade’ or ‘gift’ him back to his trainer,” said Colress. “Once this Serperior realizes this, he might forgive you.”

“I don’t think he would,” said N. “He’s as sensitive as my father and I don’t want to lose Serperior’s respect. He’s the one who suggested the Revive Herb and taught me Headbutt.”

Colress’ eyes widened. 

They continued to chat, while N started making some oatmeal, for himself, his sisters, and his father. N didn’t really have the patience to cook, but he wanted to be generous. He pulled out his Holo Caster and group texted his sisters. Concordia entered the kitchen to pick up both her serving and Anthea’s serving of oatmeal. N served himself and a smaller portion for his father. He had just enough to offer a small bowl to Colress, who politely accepted it. N left the pot in the sink and took both his oatmeals to his father’s bedchamber.

Colress washed the dishes and went to meet up with Zinzolin, just as they had discussed the night before.

Colress returned to Zinzolin’s room. Zinzolin was patiently waiting for him, with several notebooks laid out, detailing his plan. The room was colder than usual, because Zinzolin had summoned his Weavile and ordered it to freeze the room with Ice Beam.

“Good morning,” said Zinzolin, who was eating an ice-cream cone. “Please, have a seat.”

When Colress sat down, Zinzolin handed him a folder. “I don’t know much about engineering, but I attempted to create an illustration. Hopefully, it’s straightforward. After all, a picture is worth a thousand words…”

Colress looked at the illustration inside the folder and saw an attempt to draw the Plasma Frigate, which now had a cannon underneath it and inside was a rectangle with a rotund frowning creature that Colress was unable to identify. The picture was indeed worth a thousand words, but most of those words involved critiquing the artwork in vain because it had no hopes of improving due to the artist’s ineptitude. 

“Interesting,” said Colress. “This does look plausible but expensive. I don’t have my pokédex on me and there’s too many pokémon to keep track of, but which one are you planning to use here?”

“That’s Kyurem, which I found a while back,” said Zinzolin. “However, if we absofused it with Reshiram, it would be more effective. N has Reshiram but won’t be willing to part with it easily. I was wanting to convince Lord Ghetsis, who is the only one who can tell N to do anything, to support my plan…”

Colress animeishly adjusted his glasses, intrigued and concerned that Zinzolin would use “Attract” on his leader. But at the same time, he had seen Ghetsis; a man who at a glance looked to be under 40, because of his mostly unblemished smooth skin, when he was in fact roughly 50. (Colress had looked up Ghetsis on the Wiki, the night before, just to avoid a faux pas.)

“...The problem I have is that part of me believes Lord Ghetsis’ sudden illness is a bad omen to discourage us from carrying out this plan,” said Zinzolin. “Lord Ghetsis has always been a very healthy and robust man. I don’t think I can recall a time that he was out sick like this. But at the same time, I must carry out this plan. I even have the perfect location selected to blast the shit out of it!”

“What location?” asked Colress, concerned that Zinzolin was losing his cool.

“Opelucid City,” replied Zinzolin. “I seek to bring balance to my tumoulous life and to extinguish the heat of old passion. This has been haunting me for years and I can no longer take it. I want nothing more than to see my large, powerful, muscular ex-boyfriend quiver before me in defeat. I want nothing more than to see that weak bitch-ass motherfucker who dumped me because he couldn’t handle me bringing ice into the bedroom, suffering and humiliated! Fuck Mayor Drayden, but not as we once did.”

“Lord Ghetsis would never accept this reason,” replied Colress. “I may not know him as well as you do, but he is clearly a man who seeks truth and rationality. And literally wanting to blast the ass of your burly ex-boyfriend for revenge is completely unreasonable.”

“I was afraid you’d say that,” sighed Zinzolin.

“Your plan is still salvageable,” replied Colress. “We just need to come up with a better justification for it. I have several ideas that came to mind and I’d be more than happy to share them with you. Now you’ve got me morbidly curious. Ghetsis…is he…?”

“No, he’s not into ice, even though he bit me on the shoulder the other day but it was to prove a point,” said Zinzolin. “Lord Ghetsis is an insecure sensitive man. He’s in a completely different category than Drayden, and I expect differently from him. My mistake was not looking for an insecure sensitive man, like Lord Ghetsis, in the first place. This type of man is perfect for me. I fucked up with Drayden and now I’m pissed off, do you understand?”

Colress, who was only interested in furthering his career by experimenting on pokémon, nodded in agreement.

They both continued to bullshit their excuses together. It took them a couple of hours, because the more they brainstormed, the more ideas came to mind. When they were finally ready, they decided to pay Ghetsis a visit at his bedchamber.

To their surprise, they found N lounging on the sofa as if he were an ancient jarl from a distant continent, and Ghetsis was nowhere to be found.

“King N, where is your father?” asked Zinzolin.

“I don’t know,” replied N. “This mysterious man in a black suit, who sounded like he was from Kanto, stepped out of this portal he called an ‘Ultra Wormhole’ and asked father to join him. He needed father’s help and said some science-y stuff I couldn’t quite understand. I didn’t trust this strange man who visited us, and tried to discourage father from leaving with him, but father insisted. So I got Reshiram’s pokéball and handed it to father for protection on his journey. Father got two of his pokéballs and handed them to me for safekeeping, because the man told him to bring a team of five pokémon, ‘just in case’. Now they’re gone.”

Zinzolin went deathly pale.

After realizing that he was alive because the only thing he felt was his heart beating ferociously, Zinzolin said, “N, you have to do a speech tomorrow on national television. Father isn’t going to help you, by speaking on your behalf, because he’s gone.”

N’s jaw dropped and he also began to question his state of existence. Despite being his father’s son, the only things N inherited from Ghetsis were his tallness, his smooth clear skin, his long wavy green hair, and his stubbornness. He had none of Ghetsis’ charm and charisma, which was what he needed to deliver a passionate speech that touched people’s hearts. N covered his face and began to cry, at least he was able to express his emotions and vent his frustrations, unlike his father.

Concerned, Colress added, “Lord Ghetsis traveled to another universe? Dear Arceus, he was still contagious! I hope he doesn’t get others sick, wherever he went…They might not be immune to the same strand of flu that your father has.” 

Zinzolin and Colress stayed with N, as Zinzolin texted his fellow sages and N’s sisters about the matter. They all hurried to try to help N, because as the face of Team Plasma, it was N’s duty to represent them, and his impression on the audience would make or break Team Plasma. N was overwhelmed. He was helpless without his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I conveyed it well, but in this AU, the reason Ghetsis looks "young" is because of a blessing. And this blessing comes from the fact that N loves him. (Theoretically, the blessing allows Ghetsis to be in good physical health in order to continue taking care of N.) Think of this sort of like Rapunzel (N) and Mother Gothel (Ghetsis), except Ghetsis has no idea that he's been blessed like this. As far as Ghetsis is concerned, he's so well-preserved because of his very healthy lifestyle, which includes:
> 
>   * Sleeping 7 to 9 hours a day
>   * Eating fresh foods without added artificial preservatives
>   * Not using chemicals on his skin, only organic/homemade perfumes or soaps (Laundry is done with hypoallergenic detergents)
>   * Not drinking alcohol and/or using recreational drugs 
>   * Excising at least 3 hours per week 
>   * Not cursing/cussing/using bad words
>   * Not watching violent or overly provocative shows, movies, etc.
> 
> To be fair, this way of living has helped, but not in the same degree as he thinks it has.
> 
> Yeah, this Ghetsis is basically a very fancy royal hippie because that was one of my first impressions of him that hasn’t quite been disproved. There’s not really any other reason why anyone would question his overly sanitized lifestyle, because it’s logical that a fancy royal hippie would behave in such a manner. It fits perfectly with his activism, IMHO.
> 
> It’s the main reason I’m still not convinced that all these characters are supposed to be Americans. Americans don’t act like this. (Unova is like an "AU!USA", as my friend put it.)


	7. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghetsis returns to his universe and is reunited with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is technically a bonus chapter. **This story was supposed to end back at Chapter 6, but my friend wanted this story to have a nicer ending. So feeling generous, I complied. Too many negative themes in fics for my tastes anyway, I want something nice too, so I do it myself.

A couple of hours later, another Ultra Wormhole opened up. This time, it appeared out in the yard and Ghetsis was flung through it. Having been humiliated by young children, Ghetsis had passed out from the shock, due to his fragile ego, before his body hit the ground. He was in a remote area that everyone in the castle was oblivious to his return.

He wasn’t sure how long he was lying on the ground when he felt something lick his bare left arm. He opened his eye and was face to face with the old Serperior, who had made his home in the yard. They stared at each other for a long time, until a single tear rolled down Ghetsis’ right cheek. The Serperior slithered beside him and used Wrap. (It was Super Effective.)

Meanwhile, N was slowly going mad about the speech. He had no idea where to begin, even after watching several recordings of Ghetsis’ various speeches. Frustrated, N ran off into the yard to scream. He went to the remote area where Serperior lived. There, he saw his father sitting on the grass with the Serperior. N stopped in his tracks because the Serperior had only shown himself to him, and was pretty good at avoiding humans, ever since the grunt incident. Ghetsis pulled out a Repeat Ball from underneath his robes and showed it to Serperior. Serperior sniffed the ball out of curiosity before gently booping it with his nose, allowing himself to be caught.

Ghetsis finally noticed N and became flustered. However, N was so relieved to see that his father had returned that he tackled him and gave his a hug. Ghetsis winced in pain because he had still not recovered from Serperior’s playful “attack”.

“N…you’re hurting me,” said Ghetsis.

“Sorry,” said N as he loosened his grip on his father.

“That’s alright, N, I missed you too,” replied Ghetsis, and kissed N on the forehead.

N looked at his father, whose gaze was different. He looked like a man who’s had a heavy burden lifted from him. After calming down, Ghetsis pulled out the Return Ball and released Serperior, who curled up next to him. He reached over and petted it, as N began to tell Ghetsis about the upcoming speech.

"You need to learn the art of public speaking, in the meantime, please read over this speech I wrote back in Alola," said Ghetsis. "Excuse that it's scribbled on a napkin, that's only spare scrap piece of paper I found during my stay at the castle. I had my laptop with me, but I was busy making some remixes for my teammates over there. Can’t have too many apps open. This old laptop can’t handle that."

"You went to Alola?!" gasped N. 

"Yes, that's where that man, Giovanni, took me," replied Ghetsis. Thinking fast because he didn't want to disappoint N with his wicked ambition, Ghetsis added, "He needed my help researching these powerful pokémon called 'Ultra Beasts'. There were other distinguished gentlemen there too. All of us were a team."

N narrowed his eyes and said, "Mr. Giovanni looked like a gangster."

"That's just his style," replied Ghetsis, who didn't want to admit that N was correct. Ghetsis didn't like that about Giovanni and found him shameless for not trying to hide his motives. In an attempt to shift the conversation away, Ghetsis pulled out a large bath towel he took from Giovanni's castle. It was white and had the Aether Foundation's symbol on it embroidered in antique gold. "I forgot to return this. I grabbed it so I could blow my nose. It's so warm in Alola that it helped clear my congestion."

He tried to get up, but was too sore. From both the “attack” and the humiliation.

N noticed and said, “Give me Reshiram, we’ll sit in the balcony instead of here. I’m getting itchy too.”

Ghetsis pulled out all of his Master Balls and handed N the only unlabeled one. N summoned Reshiram, as Ghetsis called Serperior back into his pokéball. N politely asked Reshiram for a ride and the pokémon allowed both father and son to mount him, carrying them to the balcony that was on Ghetsis’ bedchamber. N thanked Reshiram and let Reshiram free for a bit, so the legendary pokémon could properly stretch out its wings.

“Father, before I forget, I want to show you something,” said N, as he pulled out yet another Master Ball. He summoned the pokémon inside – it was Victini. N picked up Victini and sat it on his lap, as Ghetsis tried to recover from falling out of his chair in surprise. “I found Victini pinned under some rocks just outside the castle. I heard its faint screams for help. I had to climb up all the rocks, which were loose and I almost fell several times but as you can see I rescued Victini. Victini was so happy that it asked me what it could do to thank me. I told Victini, that Team Plasma needed to win, so all the other pokémon could be liberated and Victini made it happen.”

After calming down, Ghetsis said, “You should’ve given me Victini instead of Reshiram, so I could’ve won any battle that I needed to win.”

“Well, I figured that you needed the Herald of Truth by your side,” replied N. “Besides, don’t you always say that the Truth would prevail?”

“Of course,” replied Ghetsis, who paused to contemplate what had occurred.

Meanwhile, N texted his sisters, urging them to come to their father’s balcony at once. Thinking it was an emergency, Anthea and Concordia rushed to the balcony. Only to see N slouched on the chair and their father sitting in the other chair nearby. Excited, they both hugged father, relieved that he had returned. At this time, N summoned Serperior who was wanting to be freed. Serperior looked at the Harmonias for a bit, smiled, and looked out the balcony, enjoying the view. Victini sat next to him and accompanied him.

“No…,” whispered Ghetsis as he was brought to tears, once again overwhelmed by emotion. The feeling was bittersweet because he felt guilt for being awful to his family. Yet despite everything, they still loved him because he kept his intentions hidden from them and everyone else he felt love towards. (This was a good thing, or else they’d all have turned on him despite his kind actions towards them for many years. Fortunately, life didn’t turn out this way for him.) Finding the words he was looking for, Ghetsis asked, rhetorically, “Is this what victory feels like?”

N overheard him and said, “Yup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Originally, I wanted to write a Rainbow Rocket fic, but my friend convinced me to write something centered around Ghetsis instead because people keep projecting their fucked up fetishes on him and that’s uncomfortably similar to what has happened to one of my favorite characters from another fandom.
>   * Yes, this story as intended as a Rainbow Rocket prequel, except that IDK if I’ll ever _write_ the Rainbow Rocket fic this story was supposed to lead to. (I just can't make up mind in which direction I want to go; cute and silly or angsty horror.)
>   * Ghetsis stole both the Aether Foundation towel and the Return Ball. (He pick-pocketed the pokéball from Lillie. Obviously knew where to search because it would’ve been fucked up if he stole one of her pokémon and Lillie was to never, ever see it again...and yes, I thought about that possibility.)
>   * This AU is doubles as a "N is happy and becomes the King of Unova as he's meant to be AU".
>   * **EDIT:** My friend said this Ghetsis is a dumb oblivious blond, that the universe took pity on him and that's why he won. This Ghetsis is a himbo and that saved his life.
>   * **EDIT 2:** How is this fic getting hits???

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written between 19th of August, 2019 - 27th of August, 2019. I'm amazed that I practically wrote a chapter a day. I hope that you enjoyed this Pro-Ghetsis/Pro-Team Plasma propaganda story as much as my friend did. Thank you for reading.
> 
> **EDIT: 21st of September, 2019** I have written a follow-up, because I felt there was more I needed to say about this story. You can read it here [[x](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726063/chapters/49240220)].
> 
> **EDIT: 15th of August, 2020** Disabled the comments because this was intended to be a self-indulgent thing. XD


End file.
